


Roadhouse in the Sky

by tyanite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Heaven, Refridgerator full of Women, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo would have thought that dying meant that she never had to work another day in the Roadhouse bar again. </p>
<p>Oh, how wrong she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadhouse in the Sky

Jo would have thought that dying meant that she never had to work another day in the Roadhouse bar again.

Oh, how wrong she was.

It turns out that not only was Heaven full of Angelic douchebags, but it also turns out that there was a big glowing Harvelle’s Roadhouse in the Sky, and Jo, of course, got to work it. Because apparently even dying terrible and bloody didn’t excuse Jo from her duty to the family business.

A hand smacks the table in front of her, startling Jo to attention. “Scotch, on the rocks.”

Jo scowls up at Pamela, who grins at her from the bar stool.

“I am fairly sure that drinking in Heaven is some kind of sin-paradox.” Jo responded, but she was already fetching a glass from under the counter and a handful of ice cubes.

“This entire place is a sin-paradox.” Pamela tossed back easily. “I mean, have you taken a look at this place.”

Jo looked up as she poured the scotch, scanning the bar’s patrons.

“First of all, you’ve got the shining, Saints of perfection,” Pamela gestures to the corner where Mary and Jess sat together, drinking tea from chipped mugs and laughing together, “right besides the demon spawn Whores, AKA the Hell club,” to where Ruby and Meg were mocking Ava, “playing pool with the Angels,” where Anna grins as she scored a shot, high-fiving Tessa, while Rachel looked on and shakes her head, “and of course, the purveyors of sin, which is you, your mother, and myself.”

“Hey, what about me?” Charlie asks, as she slides into the seat besides Pamela.

“Oh, and Charlie.”

Jo rolls her eyes but is already pushing Pamela’s drink across the bar and reaching for a glass to make a drink up for Charlie.

“So why are we talking about me?”

“Jo here was just trying to understand how all of us ended up in this bar, what with our varied backgrounds.” Pamela explains and Jo scowls.

“That wasn’t what I said, Pamela.”

Pamela waves her hand dismissively. “Sure, sure.”

“She does have a point,” Charlie points out, leaning against the table. “I mean, Meg and Ruby were Demons, Anna, Rachel and Tessa were Angels and reapers, respectively, and Ava should probably have gone downstairs, if she were to have ended up anywhere.”

“Excuse me?” Ava says, saddling up to the bar, and then to Jo she added: “Another round for the girls.”

Jo busied herself with retrieving the drinks of choice for all the girls gathered at the pool table—of which, the Roadhouse of Heaven was always in-stock with, despite the fact that Jo was certain that her mother had never stocked at least two of them.

“Yeah,” Pamela adds, “Why _are_ you here, Ava? Didn’t you murder a bunch of people?”

Ava frowns. “I didn’t have any choice! It was either that or die—and I was a little traumatized by them _murdering my fiancé right in front of me_ , thank you very much!”

“Okay, cool motive, still murder.”

“Ugh!”

“Really, though. How’d you get here?” Charlie asks and Ava crosses her arms, scowling.

“I called in a favor.”

“With who?”

“A friend.”

“And by that she means Satan!” Meg calls from across the room while Ruby whoops.

“Oh my god you guys, shut up!”

At which point, the two demons dissolved into chanting “SATAN, SATAN, SATAN!” while Anna crossed her arms and scowled disapprovingly and Rachel was reaching for her blade.

“Oy!” Ellen called out, emerging suddenly from the back just as Jo finished with the beers. “No fighting in my bar!”

“Yes ma’am…” the four supernatural beings said in unison, all looking varying degrees of indignant to humbled. Ellen then removes the drinks from Jo’s station and walks them over to the pool table.

“Well, one thing is for sure.” Pamela says, finally. “Knowing the Winchesters does comes with some benefits…Even if they only kick in once your dead.”

“There are some Winchester benefits that come before death.” Jess protests. “Certain night-time _activities_ to begin with….”

“The carnal kinds.” Ruby adds, while Anna smirks and Mary rolls her eyes knowingly.

When Jess and Anna had first sussed out their relations with the two Winchester brothers, they had, of course, compared notes. Sam was decided to be the better love-maker, but that was mainly due to Ruby joining in the argument in favor of Sam, while Jo had absolutely refused to factor in her opinion (not that she had any opinion on _that_ particular subject, and not that she _wanted_ it either way.) However, in spite of Ruby’s assistance in winning that particular victory, Jess’ relationship with her remained strained, at best.

“Yeah, okay, can we stop talking about sex with the Winchesters, _please._ ” Rachel says, tapping the table to get the Ruby’s attention for her next move.

“Haven’t any of you ever noticed what all of us have in common?” Pamela pushes on.

“We are all women?” Ava offers, tentatively.

“We are above Gender.” Rachel says, indignantly, meaning herself and all angels—whether or not that included Anna and Tessa, Jo couldn’t quite sort out, but she figured it probably did, if only as an after thought.  

“Yeah, and I rode a few men a couple of times.” Meg says, grinning like she knew something _very_ naughty, and it was only a matter of time before she spilled the beans. “I’ve even been inside Sam’s meat…and that was something, let me tell you—“

“It’s the Winchesters.” Anna interrupts. “All of us have either been killed for, by or because of the Winchesters.”

“Exactly!” Pamela continues, “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hold anything against the boys now. They were only trying to do what was best, but in the end, I got the pointy end of the blade to the gut, while they treat death like a revolving door. It is just downright unfair, that’s what.”

“Yes, but would you really want to come back?” Ava wrinkles her nose. “Personally, this is much better than what I left behind.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Anna says, cryptically. “Nothing here is real, not this bar, not this table, nothing at all—it’s all a complex web of lies that Heaven thinks—“

“Yeah, yeah.” Meg interrupts. “Heaven bad, Earth good. _We get it_ Anna.”

“Still beats the alternative.” Ruby adds, taking her shot.

“Lesser of two evils.”

“No,” Anna stresses, frustration creeping into her voice. “ _Living_ is the best option.”

“Exactly!” Pamela interjects. “Look, Mary—If you had a chance to come back to life and help your boys, save the world and live a long and happy goddamn life, wouldn’t you?”

Mary shifts a little, clearly uncomfortable being suddenly put on the spot. “Well, yes…But—“

“And Meg, wouldn’t you like a chance to _finally_ bang your unicorn?”

Meg grins. “Would I?”

“And Ellen!” Pamela turns quickly, at where Ellen had taken to cleaning the already spotless glasses at the bar. “If you and Jo could come back to life, wouldn’t you want reopen the Roadhouse, in real life this time? Maybe retire?"

“Yes, but Pamela,” Ellen says, fixing her with a stern expression. “With the exception of God and Angels, nothing good ever came from bringing anyone back to life.”

“I was brought back once!” Charlie pipes up. “By an Angel.”

“So where does God fit into this equation?” Jo asks, finally.

There is a long and heavy silence that falls over the bar. Jo can see Anna bite her tongue, Rachel staring hard down at the pool table like she could disappear into the green felt if she studied it hard enough.

“God is a sexist dick, that’s where He fits.” A new voices says, suddenly, and the entire room starts as suddenly there is a woman sitting where there hadn’t been a woman before. She was naked, but somehow it _worked_ , because She was so beautiful in an alien way, and even if there was nothing sexual (or unusual, on a woman like that) in her nudity, Jo could feel the blood rising to her cheeks in the beginnings of a blush. “You are all dead and still dead because that’s how you best fit His narrative. None of you even had a chance.”

“How d—“ Rachel began but the woman looked at her and Rachel fell silent.

“Your daddy and I go way back, Angel.” The woman says, and leans back against the bar, stretching like a cat. “I’d know better than you.”

“Who are you?” Jess asks, her voice quiet, reverent.

“I’ve been here long before names and labels,” The woman says and smiles like bliss and entropy, fixes them with a stare that is hurts to even think about breaking. “But now I’m mostly called the Darkness.”

Charlie inhales sharply and Jo turns to frown at her, because Charlie, as always, knows more than any of them. The woman—the Darkness—however, turns to Jo, and Jo freezes, the weight of that stare falling on her chest and shoulders like a lead apron, and oh, God, were they out of their league.

Jo swallows, her throat clicking. “What do you want?”

“I’ll have a drink, to start with.”

“And after?”

She smiles that terrible smile and leans forward. “Why don’t you tell me?”


End file.
